


Can I have a rest on your planet?

by coffeeplanet



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeplanet/pseuds/coffeeplanet
Summary: a love song for two friends送给一对朋友的情歌





	Can I have a rest on your planet?

那里是只有Hal Jordan一个人知道的地方。

 

当他在外太空工作中获得短暂的休息施舍，飞行员就会降落在这儿。并不是每次都会，也不能说偶尔，那太少了，只是有的时候会。

在这里Hal总能回忆起他的一位朋友与他们的许多共同经历。从小到大，Hal有过许许多多数不清的朋友们，对方并不是其中很特别的一位。当然了，他是个很特别的人，但作为Hal的一个朋友，他与他人并无异处。

至少Hal是这么认为的。

 

比如，那位步行比轨道交通还要快的人有天突然想和他一起坐一次地铁。

Hal感到自己的腿已经麻了。

因为Barry的右手正压在他的左腿上，而他的左前方同时站著一位窈窕女孩在向他放电。他会在意么？不，他不这么认为。抱歉Barry，一会儿就好……就一小会儿。Hal轻轻抬起那只搁在他大腿上的手，把熟睡的对方靠在电车座椅上。他抬起头，眨了眨眼，「嗨，小姐，介意来坐一会吗？」

等到他踏出车厢，猛然发觉手边空空如也。列车在他身后——就如每次他从他身边经过那样——飞驰而去。

Hal，你这蠢蛋…………他垂着头懊恼地想。

 

再比如他们曾无数次成为战友。

「这就解决了？」闪电侠从废墟中站起身，拍了拍手上的灰，望向他的队友，「比想像的要快。」

「我以为你会找超人来帮忙拆房子，Flash，不过，也没什么是我办不……」

「既然这边没什么事了，多谢你来中城帮忙，GL，」电光开始在他四周闪烁，「接下来我还要去找趟所罗瓦，就先……」

「等等，Barry！」绿灯侠突然叫住他，他又不小心宣布了闪电侠的名字。

「怎么了？」

「……没什么，」Hal看起来有点沮丧，「对不起，我只是……只是不希望每次都由你说再见。」

「嗯？」Barry松了眉头，「那我就站在这里，看着你飞走……是这个意思吗？」

Hal没有飞。

那个人，他总是太快，总是没有多余的时间，以至于停下脚步等他，也许他热爱的只有他的研究，而他们的关系也一直只是并肩作战而已，其实他们的关系也许并没有他想像得那么好，假如他没有一枚会发绿光的戒指……

就在Hal这么胡思乱想地走了好长一段路后，他回了一下头——在很远很远的地方，他看见那个世界上最快的人仍旧站在原地。等他离开。

 

在那里，Hal的速度比周围任何一座天体都要更快，他的心绪却比牧师悠长的祷告声还要平稳。

这里没有风。也没有草以外的任何生物。所以Hal可以尽情躺在这颗星球柔软的金色草丛上，仿佛依偎在海滨城港湾温柔的臂弯里。

 

就连他们的相识也很普通。

第一次，Hal是作为一个街头斗殴的嫌疑人和作为审查他的警察的Barry相遇的。他知道这没什么光彩的地方，而且Barry并不是一个容易给人留下深刻印象的人。在对方的帮助下，Hal证明了自己的清白，他对那个警察的第一印象却十分模糊，连他们是否见过面这件事也记不清了。

五个月后，Hal又去了中城出差。当他在地铁上发现有小偷时，下意识就追了上去。直到小偷被他抓住痛扁，才发现一个看上去和他差不多年纪的青年几乎和他同时追了出来。那时候经常泡实验室的小警察跑得并不快，甚至还没有一个飞行员快。

对方有一头非常好看的柔顺金发，略为瘦削的脸颊，一对蓝眼睛下有一圈也许长期加班留下的淡淡的黑眼圈。在地铁上时Hal就注意到他了……当然不是那种对女孩的关注，因为他发现对方戴着耳机，竟然在听Travis Smith的Fishing in the sky。那可是他在云霄之上最爱听的一首歌。不仅如此，青年整个人都给人一种十分温和与舒服的感觉。

宛如冬日黎明的第一缕阳光。

Hal当时在想的是，如果有一天他能认识对方就好了……

可惜他们没有。他轻轻叹了口气，因为两站之后他就到目的地了，他会下车离开，对方也永远都不会知道他的名字了。

这之后，一声女士的尖叫打断了他的沉默。

Hal将被偷的钱包还给女失主后，金发青年仍站在他身后转着那对蓝眼珠打量着他。就算是他皱眉的样子也是那么好看。

片刻之后，对方略显吃惊地看着他，「……Mr. Jordan？你是Hal Jordan？」

「嗨，你……认识我？」Hal一怔。

青年轻笑了起来，「你不记得我了吗？」

Hal没想到，对方却记住了他。他想认识的人早已知道了他的名字。

现在他忍不住想感谢那位一开始和他斗殴的家伙。那个小偷也是。这么简单，他们就成了朋友。

上帝一定是喜欢他的。

 

他们可以在野外度假时挤在一个帐篷里，什么事都不做，聊上一整夜的电影。

Hal在帐篷里的一头，Barry在另一头。他们面对面坐着，从Jack Sparrow捡到一枚月光下的金币一直说到航行在星辰中的黑珍珠号；从荒野中Luke与一个机器人命运的相遇一直说到尘封多年的光剑被再次开启；从Harry Potter第一次踏上9又3/4站台一直说到James Potter都当了爷爷。

聊他们喜爱的演员，喜爱的乐队，Erik Gronwall和Michael Henry，还有他们喜欢的球队和漫画。除了飞行和化学，Hal惊讶地发现，他和Barry的共同爱好竟然有那么多。

他们之间仿佛总是会有说不完的话。

「顺便偷偷告诉你，我小时候常常幻想我的真爱会被一颗流星带给我。」Hal在帐篷的一头像个小男孩般自豪地说道。

「你的想象力可真丰富，天才，」Barry笑着调侃他，「你怎么确定流星不会砸进你家的垃圾堆里？」

「拜托，你就不能往好处想，真正的幸运儿是不会和垃圾堆出现在同一个场景的！」Hal不甘地叫着。

「Hal，」Barry忽然顿了顿说，「我得告诉你，有一件事……我一想到那件事就忽然有一种很难过的感觉。」

「可我想不起来了，无论怎么样我都想不起来那件事是什么。」Barry有些伤感地低下了头，「……我隐约感到，我似乎失去过你。」

「你在想什么呢，我不是就在你面前吗？」

「穿越时空的次数多了，我总会忍不住怀疑我在的世界……还是不是我原本的那个世界。Hal，假如有一天，」Barry微皱着眉说，「我是说假如……我忘记你了怎么办？」

Hal笑了起来，「那么有一个人会永远记得你。」

 

 

这是一颗独一无二的星球。

它的半径很短，只有一粒陨石那么大，Hal只需要花费半天功夫，就可以绕着它飞行一整圈。它的运行速度快得出奇，比Hal所知道的任何一颗行星都要快，轨道倾斜着穿越整个2814扇区，仿佛一座天然的星际列车。然而在茫茫的宇宙中，没有人会在意它的运行速度，它不过是一粒尘埃。

却是Hal发现的宝藏。Flash星，Hal为它取了个名字。

这次是偶尔——他会用戒指在那里建起一座小小的城市。不是海滨城，海滨城在地球上，也不是中心城，中心城地球上也有了。

那是只属于他的中心城。

他们相隔太远了。当Hal想念他的朋友却不能回地球时，他就会来这儿见见它。他曾与它一块儿，从整条银河的一段旅行到另一端，好比小帐篷里的一头到另一头。

但这次似乎有些不对劲的地方。

Hal再次用灯戒检查了一遍，灯戒的报告证实了他的想法——Flash星的运行轨道在一个宇宙黑洞的引力影响下突然改变了方向。Hal身体发僵地扭过头，他前进的方向正面对着另一颗蓝色的天体——地球。

“不……不，停下，你跑错方向了！”

Hal立刻采取了措施，他具现出一根巨型的杠杆，试图改变它的运行方向——然而他失败了。同时他又试了更多的方法，不论是起重器还是渔网全都无效。

Hal绝望地发现，用不了多久，这颗星球就会撞向地球。尽管它的体积并不大，但一次高速撞击足以造成极大的威力，至少上万的人将因此丧命……而他竟除了毁了它之外没有任何别的办法。

Hal最后看了它一眼，随后他不得不闭上了眼。

 

 

Hal是在星尘的废墟间醒来的。

在炸掉一颗小行星后，他的灯戒奇迹般地仍残留了一些能量。于是Hal具现出了一个他很想见的人。他需要与他说说话。

“Barry……我毁了一个很像你的星球。”Hal难过地说。

「可是你保护了整个地球，也保护了地球上的我。」“Barry”眨了眨眼睛，「这比保护Flash星更重要。」

“但……也许有更好的办法，我不必毁了它的……”

「别他妈管那些了，你拯救了地球，你是个英雄，Hal。」

“Flash，你说话的语气可真像我。”

「因为我是你创造的啊，天才。」

“对不起。”

「叫我名字吧，我喜欢听你叫我的名字。」

“Barry？”

「嗯。」

“Barry……”

「嗯。」

“Barry。”

……

Hal的灯戒发出了低电量警告。

他清楚真正的闪电侠永远不可能这么乖的。而且该死的……这开始不符合朋友间会做的了。

「Hal……」“Barry”用荧光绿的瞳孔盯着他，他的声音忽然很轻很轻，「你明明知道，假如你对我提出，我是不会拒绝你的。」

喜欢一个人却不敢表达，Hal不是那种类型。可是……

可是他更喜欢和Barry做朋友的感觉。

比起做爱，他更喜欢和他躺在同一张床上，只为了彻夜聊一场电影。

比起亲吻，他更喜欢载着他飞到万尺高空，在银光熠熠的云层间垂钓。

比起手牵手他更喜欢，可以毫无顾虑地把身后的战场交给一个他会用生命信赖的朋友。

Flash是他最好的朋友，曾经是，现在也是，直到永远。Hal注视着眼前青年那熟悉的轮廓，他记得他眉毛的形状，他雕刻的眼窝深度是那么逼真只可惜，它不能拥有一双湛蓝的眼睛。

「如果你真的这么想见我的话，为什么不现在就回地球一趟呢？」

“我的灯戒快没电了……”

Hal话音刚落，右手的灯戒就配合地发出了[低能量警告，仅供进行最后一次飞行，建议优先回OA充能再前往下一个目的地。]

「需要我提醒你，现在是你…你的语气变得…我了吗…」绿光制造的Barry身形逐渐变得模糊。

“Well……”Hal耸了耸肩，迈腿踏出废墟，下一刻便消失在了群星之间——建议收到，并且无视。

 

……

第二天早晨，Barry在自家门口的垃圾堆里意外地捡到了一个睡着的穿皮夹克的男人。用意外这个词不够准确，因为其实他并不意外。

 

“Hal？”

嗯……

“Hal……”

冬日里的第一缕阳光照亮了他。

“Hal！”

「你不记得我了吗？」

 

上帝一定是喜欢我的。Hal眯着眼想。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其中前几段是五年前写的，填完这篇坑送给五年前的自己。和五年前一起喜欢绿红的一个好友。  
> BGM：Fishing in the sky - Travis Smith /任何一首温柔的歌


End file.
